Summer Solstice
by hanaler87
Summary: Sakura Mikan, a notable wedding designer was hired on a popular movie production to set up a certain wedding scene until the director unexpectedly decided to make her as one of the world's famous actor's leading lady. NxM


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does.

**Summer Solstice**

**Summary:** Sakura Mikan, a notable wedding designer was hired on a popular movie production to set up a certain wedding scene until the director unexpectedly decided to make her as one of the world's famous actor's leading lady.

* * *

**I. The Year's Longest Day Ever**

Today is the 21st of June, this year's summer solstice! Hotaru told me once that on these times of the year during the ancient times, it was considered a time of fullness of life, worldly blessings and celebration. How great it would be if everyday could be like today, right? That's why I chose to be a wedding designer. I wanted to make every couple's wedding memorable and utterly beautiful and one that can make a long-lasting impression. Even though it's just for a single day, I want their great joy and happiness that occurred to them on that day will be treasured in their hear—

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"OWW! Hotaru, what did you do that for?" I complained at her. You know what? Even though Hotaru is my best friend forever, I still can't put up with her sudden attacks which will one: ruin my brain because of severe damage; and two: give me a heart attack because she hits me out of nowhere that leaves me traumatized!

"I know you've been drooling over thinking about making this day to be a _fun _one, but could you stop being an idiot and think about how _you_ would do that when you're right here casually drinking coffee?" Hotaru told me. Hmm, what do I have to do today, anyways?

"….." Huh? I think I remember something.

"Do you want me to answer that obvious and straightforward question for you?" She said rather sarcastically. Instead of answering her yes or no, I just stared at her with a dumbfounded expression which also surprised me…I can't remember anything at all!

"Tell me, I really can't remember anything but I think I really forgot something."

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

That hurt thrice as much as the last one but it helped me remember something somehow…"OH MY. THE MOVIE!" Could I get any dumber? How could I forget this important day? My 18th wedding assignment!

I hastily left the café, the usual place where I meet with Hotaru, as I looked at my wristwatch. This is bad, my watch says it's 10:30 AM. I still have an hour but I really need to get all the things and props ready which usually take a very long time. I sprinted through the crowded street and stopped when I saw the sign of my very own office and boutique. My eyes are literally pinned to the sign that says: _Cherry Blossom Wedding Boutique and Reception_. Yes, wedding receptions are held in this cozy spiral-shaped building. This imposing edifice isn't that big and grand but it is already enough to hold a lot of people. Thanks to the help of my friends, I've made my dream a reality! Oh, and another thing is, it is also called a boutique since I make the brides' and bridesmaids' wedding dresses! I do the grooms' too! My eyes glinted in awe as I admired my own building. I sighed… It has been a year since I graduated and I kind of miss school. Everyone has their own life and reality is inevitable. Oh we—

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"URGH! Dammit Hotaru! Why do you have to that everyday?" Come on, she doesn't need to do that, does she? What wrong did I do again?

And she appeared out of nowhere, for God's sake!

"I've been watching and following you. And 30 minutes—you wasted freakin' thirty minutes slobbering over this building. Don't you think you're being too incompetent? You say you always wanted to do good, but you make your idiotic self to prevail. You think you already succeeded? Achieved the highest? Don't make me laugh. Think about competition… Do you even know how many other wedding designers work their hardest to get your reputation? Some even started from scratch by themselves. What about you? Honestly, you only reached this stage because of help from others. You didn't even break a sweat."

Hotaru. That…left me speechless.

Right. I'm being such an awful idiot. I should've… Yes, I should've realized a little bit earlier that I was being really inconsiderate. Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Permy….Hotaru. They did all of these for me and I pay them back with my clumsiness and despicable actions. I feel so ashamed of myself. I felt my eyes well with tears when I saw a blurry vision of a hand that is reaching out to me.

"Here." I heard Hotaru said with a calm and soothing voice. She reached to me with a handkerchief on her hand. "I'm glad you realized it, Mikan." I smiled at her and grabbed the handkerchief out of her hand and by reflex, blew my nose on it. I heard her let out a soft chuckle which actually made me happy. She rarely laughs; believe me, even on the most hilarious things.

And now, to my career!

I was late for the production for 10 minutes but the director, Narumi-kun (it's what he wanted me to call him), didn't seem to really mind. He was cool with it. And I'm very lucky because he is a very friendly and kind guy, after all. I was imagining him being mean, bossy and arrogant like the ones I saw in the movies but I guess I was wrong. So, without any hassle, I finished setting up a very colorful wedding for the movie. The gowns and tuxedos for the actors and actresses were already done a week ago and I was actually proud with today's work.

**Two Weeks Ago…**

[Natsume's POV]

"No." I told him. It's a simple answer. Why can't that get through him?

"Natsume, just try this one. Just once, please?" Ruka pleaded me again for the millionth time. I'm fine with his role as just my best friend, but being my manager too? It gives me hell.

"Never."

"Why? Give me at least 5 reasons. If those statements are reasonable enough…" he stopped to sigh, "…I'll drop this one." Seriously, acting can also give you headaches. You transform to someone else you still have to get to know first. And getting to know a Casanova? Hell no. Yeah, this role my pushy manager wanted me to accept is about a guy who is a total asshole, jerk and playboy who has never fallen in love.

"Only five reasons? Hn. Well then, 1.) I only dedicate my acting skills to action movies and you know that. 2.) I don't want to ruin my image by acting all love-dovey on a certain idiotic romantic comedy movie. 3.) It'll be hard to act out the guy because I'm the total opposite of him. 4.) The director is a fag and an idiot. 5.) The female lead is ugly." Well, those are pretty reasonable reasons. I gave Ruka a look of triumph. Of course, he can't pull back his words, right?

"Natsume, out of the five you gave me, only two are reasonable enough. Your third reason is definitely out because you are almost the same as the guy in the movie, no offense. And the 4th and 5th aren't even sensible!" THE SAME? What the hell?

"Ruka, when will you accept the fact that I'm never gonna do something as stupid as that movie?" I told him.

"Natsume, why do you refuse to do this role so much? Is it probably related to _her_?"

Just getting an earshot of _her_ makes me dispirited. I became silent for a moment. "Natsume, do you think you can prove to her that you deserve more than _that _when you can't even broaden yourself to a lot of possibilities_? _I know you want to her to feel regretful for ever letting you go. So, go make her." Ruka said to me.

"Do what you want, Ruka." I told him as an agreement to the movie. I'll show her that I'm capable of doing anything.

* * *

So, how was that for a first chapter? It's kind of short because of my limited time. I am a volleyball varsity player and I need to spend a lot of practice in school too even though it is still summer. Hope you liked it! NxM interactions will start next chapter! :D Please Read & Review. Flames are open here!


End file.
